Please with Soda on top?
by A Forgotten Lover
Summary: This would be in that ‘please oh please you God almighty don’t let this ever happen to me’ list. But, lucky me, I just got landed with practically the first thing on my nonexistent list. Slash, POV's. R&R please. Chapter 8! Longest one yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, I have another new story out, and my muse, again, decided to distract me from that goal to achieve this one. So here goes! But this story is a cooperation 'tween me and my friends. **

---------------------

**[Dally's POV**

'Man, if there ever was a time to not have something big happen it would be now. Well, besides not happening now, this would be in that 'please oh please you God almighty don't let this ever happen to me' list. But I don't believe in God, so...I suppose that list applies to just about everyone but me. Because, lucky me, I just got landed with practically the first thing on my nonexistent list.

'Don't fall in love with any of the gang.

'Cause that aint tuff. Too late! If I were Two-Bit, or something, I'd be making a joke to get my mind off of this. Or get stone drunk. I guess either works. But not really, 'cause you remember in the morning and you get a mighty hangover too. And the joke ends pretty quick. So, I guess I'm stuck with it for a while. Yippie doo da.'

"Hey, Winston," A voice behind me calls. I'mma guess its Curly. I turned around, and hey, at least my guessing was right. But what dumbass won't know that that gruff, low voice is Curly's. I dipped my head quickly.

"Curly,"

He sneered, "Since when you been calling me Curly?"

"Since now."

"Why?"

"'Cause, you fool." He rolled his eyes at me. Just in case you wondering, it ain't him. It'd never be Curly, he's my best mate outside of the gang. I'll keep you wondering. Well, for a while at least.

"'Cause why?"

"Honestly Shepard, you make me want to smack you twenty times over."

"Well, ain't that just the tuffest thing I ever heard." He said grinning at me.

"Yeah, ain't it?" I said, a smile playing about my lips.

"Hell, Dallas, I ain't used to you smiling." I stopped smiling.

"Who's smiling?"

"Nobody."

"That's what I thought." He just looked at me, shaking his head. He was close to laughing. I looked at my watch, and I gave a yelp of surprise. 3:30! I had to be at the lot by the Curtis' house.

"I gotta run Shepard. See ya!"

"See ya Dal."

As I ran I kept thinking. 'Well, hell, what's it to anybody if Dallas likes someone.' I gulped. 'It was a lot to people, actually, especially if it's tough old Dally.' And that wasn't the least of it, "What if they find out who it is? They'll laugh. I'd be branded for life!" It took honestly forever to get from the gas station to the lot where the guys were.

"Hey it's Dallas!"

"Quick man, before I die already."

"I call he's on our team!" There were so many voices my poor old head could keep track. Buts that's alright, I guess. It didn't matter when us guys were all playing ball.

"Come on you stupid hood." Pony said, smiling wickedly. I smacked him over the head.

"That was uncalled for," he said frowning, rubbing a hand over where I hit him.

"Yea, well so were you." I retorted, snorting to myself. Honesly, that was a pretty bad comeback.

"Real nice Dal." My heart leapt up to my mouth at his voice. Nice and deep. Low and smooth. I got a real happy, distant smile on my face.

"You ok bud?"

"Uh, yeah Soda." Ok, well at this point, you may be thinking. What? Soda and, Dallas freaking Winston? No, that would never happen. Not even in a hundred million eons, or whatever Pony calls 'em. Warm hearted, laughing, fun, _smiling_ Sodapop, and cold, hard, mean, Winston, a real hood. I guess I got that weird gaze on my face again because everyone was looking at me like...well, all weird like.

"What?"

"You sure you ok Winston?" Two-Bit said, looking first at Soda, then back at me questioningly.

"Yea, _Keith_." He reeled at that one. I smiled real big, but I didn't let it go to my eyes; they stayed cold. I hoped that sly boy didn't figure nothing out yet.

"Why are we are staring at me googly-eyed like? Lets play!" I said, putting enthusiasm in my voice. I actually like playing with the gang, they got real competitive, not that I was complaining or anything, and we fair beat each other up. It was maddeningly fun.

My team was good. Not that we hadn't all been on a different team, but we had figured out who we best played with and usually stuck with them. It was me, Two-Bit, Pony and Soda against Steve, Johnny, Darry. Darry really counted as just about three people because he actually knew how to play. And he played good. But that ain't the point now, is it. I loved his brother; that was the problem.

During the whole game, and we won by the way, I think that I ended up staring at Soda. I don't kid ya. My game was definitely worse today, and everyone noticed, especially Two-Bit; he never missed anything. But no one thought that Soda would be the reason of my bad game. 'I should hold my emotions in better from now on,' a voice in my head told me.

----------

"Hey stupid. Hey hood, come over here, Winston."

"What, Two-Bit?" I said, waving my arms exasperatedly, "What is it now. Huh?"

"Dally, chill man. Your game was bad today," he cocked an eyebrow, "What was up with you. It's a good thing that everyone was so interested in the football game, because I noticed, I always notice-"

"Noticed what?"

"Let me finish Dal. I noticed that you couldn't keep your eyes off of a certain somebody." He said with a wicked smile.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about Two-Bit." I said, avoiding his eyes, knowing he was right, but I decided, hey, why not just try and lie out of it. It didn't work.

"Dally. Bud, I _know_ that's a lie. Can you tell me why every time he would talk to you about the game plan you would nod at him and keep nodding and smiling, even _after_ you guys was in the line up? Honestly, way to be painfully obvious. You're lucky that the next smartest person here is Pony. And he's more scared of you than he is of hell, so he ain't gonna say anything if he finds out."

"What are you now, stalking me, hood?"

"Way for the teacup to speak to the kettle."

"Who says that kind of things? Man, Two-Bit, the Socs catch you saying shit like that they'll...well, I don't really know. You been watching too much Mickey Mouse." I said, shouldering past him and into Buck's. I left him silently laughing to himself with his arms crossed and his face in a pleasant scowl.

--------------------

--------------------

**[Two-Bits POV**

Man, good old Winston. Trust him to break rule number practically one on that 'list' of his. I know it because bright old Dally _wrote_ the list down. I'm not even kidding. Right where every one can find it. Of course, not everyone as bright as me. And earlier today, when we'd been playing ball, he'd been so blatantly staring that a fool, not that I'm calling the gang fools, could have figured it out.

I watched Dallas go into Buck's, and I uncrossed my arms, and shaking my head I walked away. I looked both ways when crossing the street, a habit, I swear, and once back, another habit, but for different police lookout habits. I saw a sight that would make my day for a couple days. Soda was standing, his back against the wall of Buck's, and shaking. I definitely was gonna check it out; I was too curious of this whole 'problem' to leave it.

I walked over as stealthily as I could, and pressed my back against the adjacent wall, right where I could hear him, but not see him. Man, I hoped this would be good, because if not, then I'd be wasting my Mickey time; he was on now.

I didn't move a muscle, or breathe too loudly.

"Dallas...Winston? Me? No. But that's what Two-Bit said. I swear, it is, ha-ha, but he wouldn't. It's probably a cruel joke to tease me. No, it ain't though. Two-Bit's smart. He'd know if it was true...yeah...yeah! I'll go find him!"

I just smiled, knowing that he wouldn't see me anyways, needing to dash off in the other directions anyways. Man, this would be good. But it would ruin the fun if I just went and told both of them that they, possibly, really liked each other. I would keep them at bay, and see whether it was real or not. I ran the other way, knowing full well that my way to get there was shorter. When I arrived, I could see him running from a way off, and I lounged against the Curtis' wall. He finally ran up to me, panting, and started talking my head off in a fast peal. I held my hand up.

"Slow down there buddy. Yea, I was talking to Winston. Why?" This made him fiddle with his fingers and look down at the ground. "Its ok buddy, you can tell me."

"Well, I overheard you two talking about him being so obvious about staring at someone during the football game..." he looked hopeful at this, his eyes shinning big.

"And? You're hoping he was staring at you?" I said. I decided to play this good old game up. I gave him a pitying glance and didn't answer.

"He wasn't? Oh...Two-Bit, but what else did he say about 'him'?"

"Yeah, it was a 'him'. Uhm, I don't really remember...lesse, I don't think he said too much else. But I know that every time he looked at 'him' he would start smiling like crazy. He seemed mighty happy when playing, and especially so when he was in the huddle." He got some more hope in his eyes, but it died a swift little death.

"In the huddle...But that could mean it could also be Steve, or Pony..." His eyes badly concealed the angry blaze when he thought it could be Steve or Pony. Poor boy. Man, I wanted to tell him like hell, but that would kill the fun, leaving me in the dust. I patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't think about it too much now. It'll probably just blaze right over. You know how that hood acts. Here one day, gone another." I shrugged placidly and walked away. Leaving behind a most confused and bewildered Soda. He wasn't the shiniest knife in the drawer anyways.

**A/N: I'd definitely thank you for a review. This is not my first fanfic, but it's just a new account. Ok, I know that maybe Dally and Soda is one of those 'omg never' couples, but hey, those have to be tried out too, right? Right!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok...not too many reviews, but nevertheless, I am NOT going to give up. And maybe, just maybe, waaayyyy opposites can attract. My muse is willing me to go on with this devious little plot bunny. I also noticed that I switch tenses a lot, so I'm sorry, but bear with me ok? I go a little out of character in this chapter, and I forget to make them talk like they usually do sometime. Forgive me for my flaws. ) oh, and I DO NOT own the Outsiders, but a girl can dream, right?**

**--------------**

[Soda's POV

That was a slight blow. I thought for sure, and I mean it, for sure, that Two-Bit and Dallas were talking about me. Now I ain't so sure. It could be Steve, or even Pony. But that was kinda weird if it was Pony, but if it was Steve, well then I'd be right angry and pissed.

I stuffed my hands deep in my jacket pockets and shuffled my feet all the way back into my house. I stomped up the stairs, and all the while just making myself more and more angry. It was working too, 'til dumb old Pony walked into the kitchen.

"You sad Soda? What's bugging ya?"

"Buzz off," I said, being kinda mean. Pony had a hurt look on his face. I oculd understand why; usually Darry was the mean one. I was Pony's kind saviour, but not today. No, today I was pissed and cranky. "I'm sorry Pony, but I just ain't feeling good today."

"Oh. Is it about Sandy?" Haha, as if that was the right answer.

"Yeah, Pony, it is."

"She cheating?"

"No Pony." I was getting irritated now. I felt bad, but if I told him, he'd be blown away out of Tulsa.

"Guess what Soda? Today, when we were playing football," my ears pricked up at this and I looked at him, my eyes getting wide. "Dally wasn't playing so good." He looked at me with this shining expression that he got when he figured something out before anyone else. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What about it? A lot of people sometimes play bad."

"But Dally was acting weird too. Like something was bothering him. And you know Dallas, he don't usually let other people bother him." He smiled a wicked little smile at me.

"How do you know it was a person?"

"How could you know?" I guess my face had been really blank, because he looked at my befuddled expression and rolled his eyes. He grinned before he continued. "How could you _not_ know? It was you!"

-----------

[Dally's POV

I broke up with Sylvia. For real this time; she was two-timing me anyways, so I thought I would beat her to the punch. And I did, right in the middle of Buck's. Boy, she was so mad that she slapped me as hard as she could. I figure the mark'll still be there tomorrow morning. I bet it makes me look dashing.

But she'll get over it. I mean, its not like she wasn't seeing Tim Shepard while I was gone. Whatever, its old news now.

"Hey! Dallas! You leaving already?" Two-Bit said, running out of Buck's. He had this amused and pleased look on his face. "Man, you really did it this time. You know there no going back for her."

"Who, for Sylvia? Nah, she wasn't my type anyways."

"Oh. Too _feminine_ for ya?" he said, dodging my hand gracefully with a tilt of his head.

"Two-Bit, when'd you get here anyways? I thought you were going back to the Curtis'." I said, ignoring his jibe.

"I did. And a right interesting conversation I had too." In an instant my hand was grabbing his collar and I pushed him right against the wall.

"What did you say to him?" I demanded, spitting at his feet. His arrogant little smirk made me want to beat him to California.

"Nothing important. Just...stuff, you know?"

"No, I don't Two-Bit. I don't know." His grin grew; sometimes I envied his calm serenity during really stressful times. At this point, if this were anyone but Johnny and I was in Two-Bit's place I would have pummeled someone's face.

"We talked about you," he said, looking over my shoulder at some girl.

"And you said what?" I said, my grip tightening on his collar, pushing him farther up against the wall.

"Stuff."

"Don't give me that bullshit Keith!" I yelled, getting frustrated and annoyed.

"Just put me down Dallas." I let go of him unceremoniously, letting him drop to the ground. He picked himself up and gave me a look of distaste. He pulled out his switchblade and pressed it against my neck as fast as lightning. I was now the one against the wall and he had the upper hand. I tilted my head as far away from the blade as I could.

"Do not call me Keith," he growled, "You're lucky I'm your friend," he said with contempt, "Or else you'd be a dead man Winston." He moved one hand and used it to press one of my arms against the wall; he was a strong guy. He slowly trailed the blade up my neck, and to my cheek, sending chills down my spine. I lowered my head a little, making the blade now level with my right eye. He never let the knife cut me; it just had a little pressure telling me to be wary. He gave me a smirk, and it shamed me to think so, but I thought it was downright sexy.

"Bad Dallas," I whispered to myself unconsciously.

"Yes, bad Dallas." He said, lowering the switchblade, but replacing the cold steel with his lips. They barely gazed my cheek, and I tensed up immediately. I could feel his evil little smile. His tongue flicked out at my cheek, and I hissed through my clenched teeth. He eased his grip on my arms, but I didn't struggle no more. I looked at him with heavy lidded eyes, and he grinned back at me. He carefully moved his lips over to mine, again barely touching them, but the presence was felt.

He started to talk, and it was the strangest thing I'd ever felt.

"We talked about you." He said in a husky voice.

"You already said that." I don't know why we were whispering, but we were, and our lips would hardly touch when we would say anything.

"I like to say it."

"You're real screwed up Two-Bit."

"He was right disappointed when I said it might not be you" What?

"Why'd you say that?" I said, keeping my voice level.

"Cause it makes the game more fun," And with that he leaned a little forwards, pressing his lips against mine for a mere second. He let go of my arms completely and then looked at me, with a blank expression that kinda bordered on sadness was walked off, not even turning to look back at me.

"What game?" I whispered to myself, touching my lips where he had kissed me.

"Yeah, please tell me too," My eyes widened, and I turned, immediately closing my eyes in frustration. Timing. The world is all about timing, and my timing was about five minutes off.

"Uhm," What could I say? "I really don't know Soda."

-------------------

**A/N: And they're on a wall (haha) on the side of Buck's, not in the middle of the world where everyone can see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Whoo-hoo! I got a story Alert too! Ok, sorry. I hope that chapter wasn't too confusing. And sorry about the Two-Bit/Dally thing. They are just both irresistible.**

---------

[Soda's POV

That was _not_ something that I had wanted to see. Ever. Again. I was staring at him and he was staring back at me. But why, why, did it have to Dally with Two-Bit?

"Dammit Dallas. You fucker." He glared at me with malice in his eyes.

"Why would you care, huh?" I faltered; should I tell him?

"What game was he talking 'bout?"

"Don't change the subject. Why do you care," and with a second pause he added, "I don't know about any game. Life's a game to Two-Bit."

"Hmph." He was now lounging against the wall with a bored, lazy look on his face. His eyes kept flitting back to where Two-Bit was last standing, but then he'd stand and regard me with his an intensity that unnerved me.

"Stop it,"

"Can't help it." Inwardly I rolled my eyes. Trust Dally to be weird as hell at a time like this.

"Well, it's making me anxious."

"Don't use words you don't know the meanin' of Soda. It's your movie star good looks." And with that he started to laugh. I smiled though. Hey, maybe it was true; maybe that _was_ the reason.

"Isn't that a bit superficial? And what about Sylvia?"

"Man, she's old news. No it ain't," he pushed himself off that dammed wall. "It's not superficial at all. It's called attraction," He walked himself over to me, "And good looking people just give off...stronger attraction." He was just a pace away from me now.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about do you?"

"Not really, no." He said with a smirk and took a step closer towards me. I licked my lips, imagining his on mine, and because mine were really dry. I think he could tell that the closing distance between us was making me nervous. Like, _really_ nervous.

"Actually, yes I do. Kinda. Hell, Soda, you're making me shiver all down my spine. Why you licking your lips like you want ta'eat me? I bet you do. I bet I look fucking delicious right now." Hell yes he did, but I wasn't about to tell him that. I needed water, my throat was so dry.

"I'm making _you_ shiver?" Now it was me who took the step forward, closing the gap even further. He was a head taller than me though, and I had to tilt my head up, but asides from that, I was just as far away from him as Two-Bit was from Dally; minus the whole lip touching.

"Yes, cause of your attractionness."

"That's not a word"

"Shut up. You're ruining the mood." There was a mood?

"What mood?" I put on a mock puzzled face on, looking around as if searching for something. He sighed.

"Soda you kid," he said exasperatedly, whacking me on the side of my head, "This mood!" he energetically said, while waving his arms around him, "You don't feel it?" He sounded kinda downcast.

"Uh, sure Dal." He looked at me and shook his head.

"Well, I'm off." He said dejectedly, waving his hand behind him like he was swatting away a mosquito with a half dead arm.

-------

[Two-Bits POV

I think that may have been a mistake. And I swear I didn't know that Soda was standing right there. Not that Dally seemed to notice, or better yet, care too much.

But that's Dally for ya, ain't it. I needed a cigarette really badly out of the blue, and of course I didn't have any on me, and of course I didn't have any money. So _of _course I decided to steal some. Nothing new.

I walked into the General store right next to Buck's. The guy was pretty old, I'd say about 60-ish or something at least, so I though it would be an easy catch. I walked into the aisle where he sold the cigs and I 'accidentally' knocked a whole row down. Silly me. Anyways, I picked all of them up, except for one, which I pocketed. But, of course I didn't pocket the last one, or the first one. I pocketed one randomly from the middle. After I put them back I started to walk out, and right at the door, right as I open it and taste freedom, he calls after me. Of course.

"Hey, kid, you gonna pay for that?" I decided to play it stupid.

"Pay for what? I didn't take nothing." Bad grammar works well with them too. But not this guy.

"Hey...don't I know you? You're that lady's son...what's her name...Mrs. Mathews...yes, that's right. You must be Keith!" Crap. Shit. Crap shit.

"Uhm. No!" And I ran out real fast. I turned to look behind me kinda quick, and I saw him rushing towards the phone, dialing the number, which is the last thing _I_ saw, because quick as you know it, I hit the damn stop sign and was out cold.

----------------

[Dally's POV

I walked to nowhere, not like I had anywhere to go anyways. I kicked the ground, more like a scuff or shuffling along. Damn Soda. Damn his naïve ways. He wasn't inexperienced, that's not what I meant at all; he had Sandy, I'm pretty sure he has some tricks up his sleeve.

Damn though. He knows how to ruin a perfectly wonderful mood. 'What mood,' he said. Hah. Little dumb ass. How does he not feel anything? I kicked the ground hard, sending pain flashing up my leg.

"Shit." I cursed; the last thing I needed now was a dead leg in Soc territory. But I didn't think anyone would be here today. There was some fancy Soc gathering with lots of expensive booze really, it would be kinda fun to crash it though. I would if I had some way into getting there, like a car, but whatever.

This whole thing got me thinking, you know? It's hard. I thought I liked someone, and now I don't, but I do at the same time, and I got kissed by another... I was thoroughly confused now. I'm supposed to be the tuff one; the one that's kinda above others. But now I'm low. Way low.

" 'Oh, I don't care! I don't care what they say!' " Cried a voice in the lot. What the hell? Why was Pony saying that? Was it about me? I started to freak out and ran over there. Immediately after the line was spoken Pony, and I think Johnny burst into a fit of laughter.

"This is a real great book Pony," Johnny? Praising a book? But he _hates_ books. What was happening to the world? Ponyboy laughed.

"I know. But I've read it already and it's pretty sad."

"I know Pone. I was there, don't you remember?" Oh, _that_. I remembered it all to well myself. That rundown church, the bleached hair, the fire, Bob. Oh yes, I remembered. Especially how Johnny almost died. I almost died too. If it wasn't for that letter, I wouldn't have been here thinking about the letter.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot." Pony said quietly.

"Its ok." Pony would forget a lot of things sometimes. And random things. It was just how he was after he got a concussion during the fire. It was odd, one time he even forgot Soda's name for five minutes. But it all comes back to him if you remind him. Kinda sad, really.

"So, what'cha reading guys?" I said, enjoying that I startled them.

"Uhm, Gone with the Wind." Johnny lifted up a real big book up to show me. I whistled. It was huge! I'd never even be able to get to chapter 2.

"Phew, that's mighty big. S'it good?"

"Real good."

"What's it about?"

"A girl called Scarlett, who's real pretty and flirtatious, and during the Civil war-" I cut Pony off with a wave of my hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Sounds pretty dumb to me."

"It's not!" He said, his voice rising in frustration, "It's a classic!"

"Cool it kid, I'll know about it when the movie comes out."

"How'd you know-"

"I don't. But if its so great, then I bet you there'd be one real soon. Gotta go. Hey, you uh, seen Two-Bit or Soda around? I need to talk to them." There was a little smirk on Pony's face that I wanted to smack clean off.

"Not today. Soda left a little after lunch, and Two-Bit..." he trailed off, "He hasn't been over all day." Ha, I knew why.

"Ok. See you guys around."

I decided to walk back to Buck's, maybe get a drink or two, or maybe three...well, I wouldn't get totally shit-faced, just a little tipsy maybe. I had a high tolerance. On my way a siren went on, and instantly I was on guard. But after they sped off around the corner I could breathe easily again. Man I hated the police. When I turned the corner of Buck's though, it was a totally feeling I felt towards them. I loved them.

I ran towards a fallen Two-Bit, and I tried hard to stifle my laughter as they pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket and shook their heads. The convenience store owner was standing there accounting all that happened. Apparently, the minute Two-Bit started to run he turned back to see if any one was following, and then hit his head on the stop sign. Smooth Two-Bit, smooth. It was going to leave a nasty bruise.

"Hey hood, back off."

"I'm his friend." I growled back at the stupid jerk who called himself a police officer. I hated them again.

"Really. Well, you have to leave anyways." Way to be a snotty jerk.

"Fuck you," I muttered under my breath as I walked away.

"Excuse me?" His face was turning a nice shade like a turnip. Or maybe the inside of a watermelon after its been out for a few days.

"Nothing. I was just wondering where he'd be going."

"Nowhere, I think," You think? What kind of 'good citizen' was this. He called over another policeman, "Frankie, where's this hoodlum going?" my eyes flared after he said that. We weren't hoodlums. Greasers yes, hoodlums no. They would never get it right.

"To the hospital. They need to make sure he's ok. I mean, the way he hit it apparently and the red mark that's showing up should indicate pain enough." He wasn't so bad.

"Ok then chaps. I'm off," They exchanged disapproving glances with each other and way down the road I flipped them off.

-------------

**A/N: Ok, I'm not too sure about if Gone with The Wind was the book they read, or if Pony got a concussion. I don't remember, and I have to read the book again. And yes, I made them live because I didn't like that they died. ) Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, regardless to the lack of reviews, I will persistently go on.

_And when I see you_

_I really see you upside down._

_But my brain knows better,_

_It picks you up and turns you around,_

_Turns you around, turns you around._

_If you feel discouraged there's a lack of color here._

_A lack of Color, __**Death Cab for Cutie**_

[Two-Bit's POV

Man, hitting that pole was harsh. So were the stupid lights in this hospital room.

"I'm fine. May I please go home?" I asked them, trying to act all nice-y.

"No young man, you cannot," The pretty mid-twenties nurse said.

"Then can I have your number?"

"No, I'm already married," she said, though she was smiling. Hey, wait a second. No she's not, there's no ring on her finger. Busted.

"I like your ring, by the way," she blushed profusely at this. Haha.

"Lay back down please sir,"

"Wow, so I'm 'sir' now huh? I could live here all my life if that's how I'm gonna be treated," If she wasn't pretty I would have left by now.

"You have a large bruise on your head. Would you like to see it? I may have to bandage it up though-"

"NO! I mean, no thank you. That bandage would just come off. You see, I can't even wear hats; they bother my head," I was _not_ going to wear a bandage on my head. Not even the softy Soc's wore bandages on their heads.

"Well, in any case, here's a mirror." I thanked her and she left me to admire the bruise.

"Whoo, that's tuff that is. Mighty fine bruise. Too bad it was a stop sign though; it would have been cooler if it was in a rumble..." I murmured to myself. I looked up when I heard a knocking on the door. It was Dallas. I suddenly got red around the ears and fell silent. I don't usually; I'm a very loud guy.

"Just dropping by to see how you are."

"Cut the shit Winston. You don't drop by anywhere, except maybe Buck's. You came for me, and I know it," his face hardened, and he showed no excitement anymore. I had hit a nerve, and I had to smile. He narrowed his eyes at me like he always does when I make him upset.

"When are they letting you out?" He said, looking around at the hospital room. He didn't like them, and frankly I didn't either. They were too clean, too white, and too anti-bacterial smelling, like someone tried too hard to get a bad stain out. Maybe it was the stain of death. I shook my head. I didn't like thinking thoughts like that.

"I don't know. I think they're going to see if there's any damage done," Dallas snorted at that.

"Damage? Man, Two-Bit, I think getting stone drunk every night makes more damage than a freaking stop sign."

"Every _other_ night, actually," I ignored the face that he made. The nurse walked in and made a face at Dallas.

"Uhm, excuse me, but we don't allow visitors after 6 for non-emergencies. Could you please leave?"

"Actually, I was on my way out too. Thanks miss," I saluted her, and she stodd there shaking her head, with her hands on her hips.

"Well if you die on the streets it's not _my_ fault," she cried after us.

-----------------

[Dally's POV

I'm not even sure what Two-Bit's intention is. He kisses me, and then goes to hit on the cute nurse at the hospital. I have to admit though, he has good taste. We walked out of the hospital happy as...happy people. I wasn't ever one for those stupid acronyms, or whatever they're called. I think similes. But hey, I don't even go to school every day, so what da' ya know. Hah.

"That's a fine mark on your forehead. Nice to see that you can't take a stop sign down," Two-Bit just replied with a slight blush. We passed Buck's and the stop sign, the general store, and the school. We went towards the Curtis' house, so I guessed we were going there.

"Are we goin to Pony's house?" I asked.

"I don't know, I was following you."

"I was following _you_."

"Well then I guess we're going to the Curtis brothers house."

"Ok, fine by me."

"Ok," This was kinda awkward. It wasn't easy to talk to someone you just kissed, and your friend to boot. We couldn't really say anything, and it was weird, because, you know, it was Two-Bit, he never fucking shut up, not even when he was asleep.

He grabbed my hand, but I swatted it away real quick.

"Are you crazy?" I hissed at him through the corner of my mouth.

"Maybe I am," I rolled my eyes, "But I don't care."

"Well I do. Did that pole screw up your head or something?"

"Who's gonna see?"

"Two-Bit, you fucking idiot, were right on Main Street, _every_one would see," two old ladies walking by tutted at my use of bad words. Screw them.

"Since when did you care what people think?"

"Uh, since now." I glared at his carelessness.

"But you never let anyone tell you what to do. Or think. You showed them." There was some new look in his eyes, maybe like, eagerness, but I think it was yearning. And who said I didn't know good words. It was probably me he wanted, but in that case I was not up for grabs. As girly, unlike me and un-tuff it sounded, I wanted Soda real bad. I tried not to look Two-Bit in the face. We walked by the lot where Pony and Johnny were earlier and we heard light sobbing.

"Uhm, ok..." I said, really wanting to check it out. It was coming from behind a sickly green bush, and my knuckles whitend, recognizing the sound.

"Pony? Johnny? Are you guys...oh, so not tuff."

"The Confederates...they-"

"Got into Atlanta...and need kids and old men to fight..." Pony finished for Johnny. What a bunch of sissies. Good thing they were here and not near many houses or they'd be dead meat. Two-Bit walked over and picked up the book and nodded his head.

"This is a sad book, but come on. It already happened and is mostly non-real characters. Don't act like a bunch of girls with tears in your eyes. Come on, wipe them away and lets go. Mickey's on in half an hour." Trust him to think of Mickey Mouse at a time like this.

We kept walking in silence after Pony and Johnny were added to our march. They were, however, talking animatedly about Scarlett and Rhett, or whoever else was in the ridiculously long book. I knew while I was walking the Two-Bit kept looking at me, and I would just keep staring stonily ahead; I was not going to give in to those kiddish, innocent blue eyes.

--------------

**A/N: Ok, this chapter ended kinda weird. I forgot what I had in plan for this chapter, but I promise it will be back. My muse went on vacation too.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you sectumsempraa for reviewing! It definitely made my day ) Ok, so maybe I'll put some plot into this chapter? Hahah...Ok, _any_ways, here we go again. And I think my tenses go pretty weirdo in here. And I honestly don't mean to make Soda all...snotty sounding. I promise I don't hate him, in fact I love him. I also do not own any of these boys. None, nada zip. Sadly. (Not even the song quote). And I'm sorry for the fluff.

----------

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,_

_'Cause I know that you feel the same way._

_You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be,_

_And I don't want to go home right now._

_-Iris, _**Goo Goo Dolls.**

[Two-Bits POV

Ok, I'm not usually a sentimental kind of guy, but Dally wasn't being too, oh I don't know, nice? Not that _nice_ was a characteristic of Dally, but it wouldn't kill him to shake off his stony façade sometimes.

He didn't have to totally ignore me as we were walking towards the Curtis' household. I'm not asking for a million dollars here, just maybe a glance, smile, or even making it to Mickey on time. But no, he didn't look at me, say anything, and we walked so slowly that we missed at least ten minutes of the show. I say that today really sucked, with all the ignoring and pole hitting that happened.

"Hey, hey!" Pony snapped his fingers in front of my face. He turned to Darry and laughed. "I think that the Mouse has gone to his head. I turned to him and I laughed too.

"Sorry, I was thinking." Everyone made mock faces of surprise.

"Two-Bit was thinking? Nuh uh." Steve said, leaning back and crossing his arms, smiling lazily. I smacked him across the head.

I looked over at Dally, but he was just staring towards at the television unresponsive. Soda just leaned back same as Steve and languidly looked at me. He smiled haughtily, enjoying all of this. I scowled at him.

"Ooh, somebody's a sourpuss today. Let's see that bruise of yours again," Pony prompted. I turned the side of me head that the bruise was on towards them, and listened to their cries and hoots of laughter. Dally just looked mutinous, and forced a smile out.

Ok, it _seriously_ wouldn't kill him.

---------------

[Soda's POV

Oh ho. This _is_ fun. Two-Bit is just lookin' at me like I'm something nasty under his shoe. Maybe I am.

I like to think that Dallas prefers me over Two-Bit, but hey, that's just me. What with my movie star good looks, who wouldn't want me, especially over goofy, laughing, not-so-handsome (I could go on forever) Two-Bit. Not to sound Soc-y, but hey it was true. Those girls didn't go to the DX because Two-Bit was hanging out there; they came to see me.

Sitting here with the gang is actually pretty fun, and I can't imagine us apart, but it's inevitable that we will not always be together. But hey, enjoy it while you can, why think about saddening thoughts when everyone's happy.

"Why the long face Soda?" Dallas asked me quietly, smirking.

"No reason," Honestly, I hadn't even noticed that Dallas had come up and sat down next to me. I sent a smug grin over to Two-Bit, basking in his glare.

There was a beeping from the kitchen and Darry rose up, quick as a flash.

"Oh, the cookies are done," He rushed in, and we were all silent for a moment, but then it burst out of us, spilling over like water over Niagara.

"He sounds just like a grandmother, frettin' over cookies. What's becoming of us, guys?" Johnny said, keeling over laughing. Even Dallas, when I looked over, was sharing his hoots with Pony.

"Shut it you. Specially you Johnnycakes. Don't' be insultin my cookies. They're pretty good actually." He came out with a handful of 'em; hey, at least he wasn't wearing an apron and holding a tray. We took bites, and in Two-Bits case, clean swallowed it whole. They were pretty good. The whole lot was gone in five minutes.

"You were right Darry, they were good. You sure you ain't my grandmum? 'Cause I could use one," Johnny said, laughing sheepishly. I guess he felt kinda bad sometimes when he insulted people. But you know what, he was funny and charming when he was confident. But whatever.

I looked at the clock right above our television and it said 4:30. I looked over at Steve, and nudged him; we had to go, or we'd be late for work. We got up and said our goodbyes. I snuck a glance with Dallas, and smiled. Man, I was good.

----------

[Two-Bits POV

Who does he think he is? Mr. Slick? Well, have I got news for you. Oh, who am I kidding...he _is_ Mr. Slick. But I ain't gonna go and cry in my corner all sad like. I'll come out the bigger man at the end of this. But why am I even so intent at getting Dally? I don't know, honest. I think because I've got competition.

I saw that look he gave Dally. Ooh that boy made me wanna smack his face right off. And the way Dally glowed after that not-so-secretive smile...Well it's a good thing that him and Steve were heading on down to that dammed DX station, 'cause I was getting pretty stressed out here.

But really, when Dally moved on over to sit next to Soda, I could've thrown something at him. Not at Dally, at Soda.

Pony turned the T.V. off claiming that the bill would go up. Darry beamed at him; I guess Pony was earning his favor.

So now though, the room got deathly quiet without the telly to distract us, and we just looked at each other, practically twiddling our thumbs.

"Uhm, so.."

"Pony, how's that new book of yours going?" Darry said kinda awkwardly.

"It's a good one! It's about this real pretty girl called Scarlett, back in the Civil War times, and her father owns a plantation-"

"And she blindly loves this man called Ashley Wilkes..." They lost me after the words 'Civil War'. History bored me, and especially in that long, boresome book. Well, in _my_ opinion. I looked around, and Johnny, Pony, and Darrel were, again, immersed in that book. Dally was just resting his head on his hands; he actually looked preoccupied today.

I scooted down over to him.

"You bored too, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have a problem?"

"Nope."

"Well chill ok?" I paused before adding in an undertone.

"You really like him don't you?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb, Winston,"

"Yeah," he sighed, "I do."

"Oh, I see. So, you uhm..." I tried gesturing with my hands.

"No we haven't," He picked off some cookie crumbs from his shirt. I breathed a silent sigh of relief; ok, so he hadn't kissed Soda. But what if he had, and he was saying that to get me off of his back.

"Are you sure? Cause you could be-"

"I ain't lying to you Two-Bit."

"Oh. Ok. I'm, uh, gonna go outside,"

"You do that." Johnny and the other merely nodded in consent and resumed their debate about Rhett and if he loved Scarlett.

I walked into their back yard, kicking the weeds. They really did have a lot: daffodils, these ones that looked like seaweed, and some thorny ones that had purple bulbs. They were kinda pretty, but no one liked them; it was like they were just a waste of existence. The screen door opened and closed behind me again. I didn't move; I knew who it was.

"Uhm."

"You've come to torture me some more?"

"Er, no," Dally said quietly.

"Ok then. You know? Us greasers are kinda like weeds," He looked at me blankly, not getting my reference, "I mean like, how no one really likes weeds- us in a way- and always try to get rid of 'em,"

"That ain't true buddy," I gave him a skeptic look, "Ok, maybe it is, but that ain't no reason to get so worked up over. You just gotta give them a reason to want ta have you. And if there isn't one, then screw them. Why do you even think about stuff like that? What happened to that funny, carefree Two-Bit? Not this sullen, brooding one." He even knew what those words meant, wow.

"He left with that kiss," I said.

"Then I'll get it back with this one," And he pulled me into a searing kiss. It felt like forever and heaven in one. It ended too soon, but if it had gone on any longer, I would have clean died.

----------------

A/N: Akk, attack of the fluff monster! But I couldn't help it, because I was listening to _I'll be the one_ by The Backstreet Boys. So sue me. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for your review last chapter, _Operated by Sheen Corp_! My muse is kinda beating me with my chair because I have been slacking off, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review. I also do not own anything from the book you recognize, or the song quotes in here. Or Gone with the Wind. (Which is _such_ a good book.)

----------------

_Turning back for home  
You know I'm feeling so alone  
I can't believe,_

_Climbing on the stair  
I turn around to see you smiling there  
In front of me_

_-Babylon,_ **David Gray**

[Soda's POV

Fuck and damn. Why does Sandy have to come back now? Aren't I already in enough emotional turmoil?

-----------

[Dally's POV

I didn't even know I was such a good kisser. Hah, I lied, I knew it real good. But I also don't like Two-Bit, so why was I kissing him in the Curtis' backyard? I liked, or even possibly loved, but hell that's a strong word, Soda. And I ain't talking about the drink.

But now I'm real confused. Two-Bit just stepped in, and he's showing signs of insanity. He hasn't picked up a drink all day, hasn't mentioned Buck's, or broads, wait...scratch that last one, and everything that I accustomed to him was gone, except for his Mickey fetish. That would never change. But at the same time, he was still the same.

We only kissed for a short moment, and he pulled away first. I was actually enjoying it; mainly because he gave me control over it. He had gotten real pale, but had a look of victory in his eyes, and a smile. I smiled puzzled-like and had nothing to say; neither did he. A door slammed inside the house, and voices mumbling then a shout. Then the back screen door opened and Johnny stood there.

"Uh, Dally, Tim Shepard's here looking for you," I groaned inwardly. I wasn't in no mood to go hooding around today.

"Well, then, bye I guess."

"Yeah," On my way walking into the house, Johnny gave me a quizzical look. I winked at him, and he just looked at me odd. I nodded my goodbyes to Pony and Darry, and walked over to Tim.

"So where are we going?" I asked him upon leaving the neighborhood. He shrugged.

"I dunno. I got real bored just sitting at home, so I thought I'd find you."

"Why today..." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" and when I didn't answer he kept talking anyway, "Ok, well I need to stop by the DX station. That Steve kid owes me a pack..." I stopped listening. This day just kept gettin' better and better, don't it?

"You ok?"

"Yes! Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Sorry, man. Just chill."

"That too!" he looked at me real shocked. I don't usually blow up on him like that.

We finally got to the DX station, and I slowed my steps and tried my hardest not to go in.

"I'll just wait out here 'til you're done," I ventured.

"No, its cool. You're friends with these guys, if they don't give me it, you can get from 'em." I needed some cigs anyway. So I walked in.

I tried, I really did.

"Hey Curtis, Steve," I almost laughed when he paused right before Steve's last name. He had forgotten it. "Steve man, you owe that pack of Kools."

"Which pack," Steve responded coolly, conveniently forgetting his payment, and it seemed, Tim's temper.

"What? Which pack you said?" Steve nodded. Me and Soda just looked at each other but then away real quick, hoping for God's sake that neither one would do something drastic.

"You owe me a pack, Steve. I thought a _man_ never went back on his bet." I didn't know what bet Tim was talking about, but nor did I care that much. But I cared that they would fight; we were on the same sides, and didn't need fighting going on in our ranks.

"Well, oops, I don't have one ta give."

"What're you talking 'bout you stupid hood? You got fucking hundreds of them here! Don't give me bull."

I gave Soda a look; normally I wouldn't care for fighting, I liked it sometimes. But when it was two friends going on about it, especially over something dumb, then it bothered me. He nodded, and then kicked Steve and gave him a threatening look. I thought it was a painfully obvious kick, but of course, Tim in his rage didn't even notice. Steve sighed loudly and growled at Tim when he handed over the Kools.

As we left, Tim happily opening his pack, I breathed a sigh of relief. And I had thought, that somehow that Soda would have known about me kissing Two-Bit. Well, no sir-y he didn't. He just looked mighty glum. But anyway, how would he have found out? He won't though, and I sure as hell hope he don't.

---------

[Two-Bit's POV

I didn't mean to be a jackass. Actually, I did, and now I feel sorta bad.

And I can't even blame it on drunkenness.

It was right after Soda's and Steve's shift ended at the store, and they came back to the house. I was still there because Mickey was on, and there was nothing to do anyways. Steve had gone home, ignoring Soda pleas for him not to, so Soda walked in and eyed me nastily from the doorway. I waved.

"Nice to see you Soda."

"You too, Keith." I narrowed my eyes at him. I really disliked that name. He eyed me again and then walked into the kitchen. He was in there for a while and then came out with a haphazard looking sandwich next to a cookie that Darry had made.

"I thought those were done."

"I hid it. See, I'm smart, unlike others. I don't have to steal other peoples _stuff_."

"Well sometimes it's not _theirs_ for having in the first place and have to be stolen." We didn't say anything until Darry and Pony came back into the room.

"You guys are awfully quiet. Something up?"

"Nope." We said in unison. Darry just eyed us warily.

"So, Soda! Guess who I saw walking around? She even come here asking for you," I tried to listen in.

"Who Pony?" He asked. He didn't seem to really care.

"Sandy!" he chirped. Soda paled a little at the sound of her name, and I started grinning like a mad hound. So much so, actually, that I had to bite my tounge to keep from laughing out loud. But _hell_. Man, this girl was just bad news from the beginning. And hell, I almost forgot! Don't she have that baby with her? I got up coughing real fast, or else I'd start to laugh, and I ran in the kitchen.

"Yeah, so? I seen her already today."

"But it's not big news to ya?"

"Not really Pony."

"Oh." He seemed a little down that his news didn't do much to Soda, but anyone facing him could tell that Sodapop Curtis looked a little more than stressed. He was freakin' out. But Pony wasn't facing him, so he wouldn't know.

"But Soda," he sounded a bit sad when saying this, "You still gonna live here right? You ain't moving out or anything?"

"Now Pony, why would I leave, huh?"

"Well," he flushed a little, looking a bit embarrassed, "Um, she was with someone,"

"What?" an angry color rose up in his cheeks.

"No! Not like that Soda, not at all. Because well you see, his name was James, and um, he was about a year old."

Oh god. I felt bad, I really did. Hell, she came back to Tulsa, and with a child. Soda's kid. Poor guy, but hey, it's what fate led him to, and I guess that fate doesn't really like Soda too much these days.

"Oh god," Soda said, repeating the words that were just in my head. He buried his face in his hands, and you could hear him breathing hard. I walked over, my laughing being quelled for a short moment; the desire to laugh was gone a bit.

"Hey, that was a real bitch thing for her to do, you know. She should have stayed where ever she went, and kept that brat."

"Yeah, but this ain't tuff. I'm already a dad, and not even 20."

"Soda, lots of people end up like that. That was just her stupid choice you know." I said, trying to be comforting to someone that didn't like me too much lately.

"But now I got a new responsibility, and Darry, how's he gonna take it? Its just a new added burden to us now."

"Who said you have to help Sandy?"

"Well, he is half my problem now too! Man..."

"Tell her to beat it, to go back, or to go to her parents for help, not you."

"I can't be a bastard. Hell, I can't even talk smack to Pony!"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't really know, if her parents don't help her, I could send her half of my DX checks..." he looked real glum; he worked his ass off there just to support his family.

"Bet this would be much easier if you still loved her," I mentioned casually. His eyes flared.

"What are you _talking_ about? I _do_ love her!"

"Huh. Well, not my records. Seems to me like lately...you've found another interest..." I said innocently, looking around the room like it was the best thing since sliced bread.

"Why I oughta-"

"You oughta what, huh?" but before he could say anything, the doorbell rang and we jumped up to get it. I sat down on the couch, pretending to read this random catalog magazine that came with the mail.

"Oh god," Soda sighed again, raking his hands through his hair right before he opened the door.

"Hey Soda!" a female voice resonated through the living room. Pony came over and sat next to me, pretending to be engrossed in the cheesy catalog.

"Uh, hey Sandy!" he managed to say before being ensnared in a big bear hug. Hell, who knew that that girl had such a strong grip. When she let go, she had large tears in her eyes, and she looked over to me and screeched quietly and captured me too. I returned her hug, not knowing what else to do.

"We've missed you," I said. She was too nostalgic and excited to note the sarcastic, cynical tone in my voice. She dashed over to Pony and gave him another hug. She was openly crying now, and we were all standing there with guilty. I had half a mind to tell her to fuck off, but you really can't say that to an already emotional girl who's been far away from everything she's grown up with for a year or two. But still, she's put us all, especially Soda, in a tough predicament.

----------


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for those of you who reviewed! Anyways, sorry for leaving you guys hanging for a while. I had SO much work to do. But, here's another 'fabulous' chapter. Hah. I also do not own anyone here. Unless I make up someone, like James. And that these characters will most likely be either way or completely out of character. And my tenses are just going whacko. ) But enjoy it anyways. I **_**also**_** don't own this wonderful song below. But it's really great. And its just a section, like all the other song quotes I've put. I noted that I also had not really put in **_**why**_** Two-Bit had been a jerk. I forgot to put it in, and now I forgot the reason. So anyways...And please don't have me for having POV's. please and thank you.**

----------

_Some say love is not for sinners._

_I believe that isn't true,_

'_Cause when I was finished sinning_

_Love came down and showed me you._

_And you showed me how to get there,_

_And I tried to find a way._

_Then I ran into your garden,_

_But I tripped out your gate..._

_What are you doing to me,_

_I'm so into you,_

_And the hardest part is_

_Knowing that I'll never follow through._

_You're slowly killin' me,_

_And I wish it wasn't true,_

'_Cause I'm so into you._

_-Trip,_ Hedley

---------------

_"Live to love, love to live"-_­unknown

[Two-Bits POV

Turns out I am not a jerk at all. Surprise, surprise. But this whole Sandy thing? _That_ was a surprise. It's not like she called up a few months ago and told Soda that she was comin' down for a visit. Nope, she just popped by, sure as sunshine, and then ended up reminiscing about the 'good ol' days' and crying. Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but what did you expect, hun? You have a child. It will never be the good old days again. Well...not for her at least.

Darry didn't come home, I mean, to Soda's house (they're like family to me), for a while, but when he did, he just stood there and gawped.

"Er, hello Sandy," he had said quietly, right before she jumped up and drew him into a hug.

"Oh, I missed you so much too!" and I suppose word had gotten around, because Steve stopped by.

"Oh! Steve, I thought that I would never see you again!" She had been very close with Steve, and had always been friends with him. It seemed right that she missed him, in addition to missing Soda, because Soda was more of a lover than a friend to her. They stayed locked in a warm embrace for a while, and Soda seemed happy, and a bit relieved. Hey, maybe the idea of Steve hooking up with Sandy wouldn't be so bad. They were real compatible too. But maybe she was overreacting. I'd seen people leave for a long time, and never come back, and she was making the fuss of one who seemed to have been gone for thousands of centuries. Just Dally weren't here, and Sandy never liked Dally much anyways.

So Sandy's gonna crash at the Curtis' house tonight, and she just left to pick up James. I decided to stay over too, because since mom and dad were over in Houston to visit Gramaw about her sickness. Pony and Soda were giving Sandy their room for the night, and we were sleeping in the living room like we mostly do. I dunno about Dally, or what he's doing.

[Dally's POV

Ha. Hahaha. I don't remember much of last night, seeing as I was bitch drunk, but I can't help thinking that it had been sweet. At least, for my part it had.

I guess I was at Buck's, maybe he'd had a party? I don't know, but anyways, I had staggered –apparently- into Soda's living room, looking for all my worth a loony.

And then I suppose, (Now, I really have no idea what really went down, and I'm just saying from what I heard just a few moments ago.) I had run over to Soda's couch and jumped on him. (I'm laughing at the sheer thought of me doing that.) And to add to the weirdness of this situation I started to take off my clothes. And yes, I stripped down to my really nice red plaid boxers. And then took those off too. But I got into where Soda and Pony were supposed to sleep, and fell asleep there. He said he had been pissed for a while, but after seeing Two-Bit's angry face, he started to laugh, and then so did everyone else. Apparently.

So then Soda said that they basically force fed my unconscious form tons of water to sober me up a little. Then, after assuming that I actually had sobered enough to fall into a comfortable sleep, I woke up. He said that at that point most everyone had gone to bed, except for Sandy, who was up with the baby, and obviously us. He said that I had curled up next to him, and then fell asleep again, but in about an hour (I don't know _why _he was still awake) I was awake again. I was now spooning him. He said that I didn't seem to really care, and that I was holding him like a little kid would hold her favorite teddy bear.

Afterwards I reached my hands up his shirt and started to feel him up. (Now, if this ain't true, I'm as sure as hell gonna go _beat_ him up.) But he never said that he tried to push me away or anything, so heck with it all. Then he made it so he was turned face towards me. (Now, hearing this made me flush red so hard. I suppose that there might be a God out there, even if it is some heathen one, smiling down upon me.) He said that at the time, I wasn't so drunk, or hung-over, and I kept a pretty cool head about me, and that I started to kiss him, like pretty passionately. I guess we were at it for a while, or so he said, until Sandy came in, stood there and coughed embarrassedly. He just sat up, and smiled with an apologetic look upon his face, but even Sandy agreed, it wasn't one of shame. He said that afterwards she shrugged was went back into her room, fine and dandy as ever. I guess we never went back to kissing, but we stayed like that the whole night, and about at five o'clock, I got up to save us from further explanation.

So now, its just 6 o'clock, and tuff ol' Dallas Winston is here sitting on the swing in a park, waiting out his day to see what happens. But way, deep down inside, it doesn't feel right. I feel bad for Two-Bit, see? I feel hurt, because I know he would feel hurt, and these are new and annoying feelings. I don't usually have guilty feelings, or feel bad, but now I do, and I hate it.

--------

**A/N: Sorry this was so short. I was going to put in Two-Bits POV, but I wanted to end it here. This is a pretty short chapter, I think my shortest in the story. It may just look long-ish because of the song quote. Which I repeat, is NOT mine either.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I greatly disliked last chapter, and it got me thinking, 'is this story worth continuing'

**A/N: I greatly disliked last chapter, and it got me thinking, 'is this story worth continuing'? I don't particularly like this story much anymore like I did at chapter 1, which was my favorite chapter (haha of course). So anyways, thanks for the support, but even if I got none, I would still write. Enjoy! I don't own these babes OR the song (which is terrific and I love it with all my heart).**

**--**--

_I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like.  
Is it over yet, in my head?  
I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind.  
Is it over yet? I can't win.  
So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please.  
You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you._

**Breath, by Diary of Jane**

Dally's POV

"Hey, where you been man?" Curly yelled from behind me as I was on the swings. God, I never got a damn moment to myself, but I smiled and turned around.

"Why you on the swing? Ain't you a bit big for swings?"

"Heh, no Curly, I sure as hell am not," but I got off real quick. Tuff old Dally on a swing? Never. Not in a hundred million years, and definitely not now.

"Haven't seen you around in a while."

"Yeah, well. Been busy, you know?"

"Broad?"

"Sure. I mean, no," but Curly smiled like he knew something. Good god, did everyone 'know' something?

"I don't believe you. But how 'bout we head on over to Buck's tonight? He said to me the other day that tonight, his cousin and a bunch of chicks were coming in from the city. And you know those city gals..." he said with a wistful smile. I clapped him on the back.

"So, I guess I'll see you there then huh?"

"Sure," he seemed a bit surprised that I agreed real quick. Mostly I put up an argument and gave in 15 minutes later. But I ain't in no position to go fooling with broads, and today of all days. But maybe sometimes change is good. He started up again, "But I get first dibs on them gals, cause I told you about 'em."

"I can dig that."

"Alright. I'll just go tell Tim that I'm out tonight. See ya tonight." I waited and watched 'til he left, then took my place on the swing again. Hey, it was comfy.

But as I sat down, I got that weird feeling down in the pit of my stomach again. I didn't really understand it. It made me feel, well, heartsick actually. And like I said before, I didn't like it.

I didn't feel _guilty_ or anything, because I wasn't. I just felt like I couldn't really decide between them. And it was _that_ revelation that staggered my thoughts. What if I just went from one to the other, forever? Or at least for a while. That thought hurt my heart even more. And people say Dallas Winston has no heart.

--

Two-Bit's POV

God, if looks could kill, Soda would be down deep in his grave by now. They think that no one would see them during their midnight fun, huh? Well, I did.

And yet, all it leaves me is just a feeling of guilt. Dally really liked Soda, and visa versa. And then there's me. Just me all on my own. I'm not sure of these past days. Since Dally and Soda really like each other, I didn't want to feel like a burden.

I took a walk down to this more central street that wasn't Soc or Greaser territory. There was usually more going on here than anywhere else in this god forsaken town. Or suburb, I guess, if you wanna be fancy. I made sure though, to skirt that store I was in earlier during the week. Our gang didn't need more trouble than we came up with already.

There was, still sadly, nothing going on here either. The sun was going down, and no one was out and about. At least, no one that I knew or cared about, so, no one near my age. And no Dally. Not that I came here to stalk him or anything...

But seriously, I didn't. Because doing that would be real weird, too weird for even Two-Bit. Maybe Lila down the street from me would have done something stupid like that. Followed someone. She's odd like that.

I did need a smoke though, and I stuck my hand into my weirdly deep pocket and drew out some money. I had about five bucks, and that should have covered it. I scanned the storefronts, looking to see one where the cash register runner wouldn't call the fuzz on me right away. I needed one that could wait until I actually _buy_ something, and maybe then call. But they wouldn't need to, because I was in there like an honest man.

"I'll have that pack. Please." It doesn't hurt to be polite from time to time. The man pulled down the pack, and actually turned his back on me, which doesn't happen much. Thing is, they can tell if you're a greaser or not. While he was reaching for the pack, I snatched a chocolate bar from the counter. He wouldn't miss it if he didn't know.

"Here you go kid." And he smiled. He _smiled_. Weird, but hey, he was being nice, I would be nice too.

"Keep the change." I said, and put down my five and walked out. I took a second look at the chocolate I took.

"Gross. I hate dark chocolate," I made a face. But I grinned. Dally liked it something terrible, even though he would never admit it. I opened my cigarette pack, and lit one. Sometimes it was a refreshing feeling, that smoke just swirling around real slow. Who knows, one day I'm gonna die because of these stupid things. It has got to be bad, but right now, I do not give a shit.

I re-pocketed the chocolate; hopefully it wouldn't melt by the time I got it back to Dally.

--

Dally's POV

I started to swing on the swing for real. I spent the whole goddamm day on the swings. Some kids gave me real mean looks, but I could take them if I wanted to. Hey, I hadn't been on the swings since, well, a long time. And it felt real good. Pretty swinging actually.

I laughed out loud at my play on words. Pony would be proud that I even knew what the hell that was. I learned that on March 3. I went to school that day because after school I was supposed to hang out with some broad. I think her name was Susan, or Sue-Ellen...I don't remember. I also don't remember why I know that date exactly.

I was having fun. I would pivot one foot one the ground, and twist the swing around me a couple times, and then let go. If you pulled your feet in, it would make you untwist faster than when your feet were out. I learned this another time I had been to school. I was having fun, had I mentioned that? Something about Newton's Laws, or some dork like that. And then I saw a blur of someone watching me, so I hastily jumped off, the pictures in front of my face still blurred and spinning. I groaned.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now."

"Creep."

"Greaser," he said. I smiled.

"What are you doing here? You ain't got anything better to do?"

"Clearly you don't, being such a big boy an' all, I didn't think you liked them swings so much." I blushed. But not really. I think my face just got a little hot from being caught on the swing. Big ol' Dally. "Well I had to buy a pack because I finished all mine, and Mickey should be on now. Here," he said, flicking something rectangular towards me. I waited until he had waved goodbye and walked down a good distance towards home, to pick up the chocolate bar. It was dark chocolate. Idiot. I don't know _why_ he still thought I liked dark chocolate. I like milk, just like everyone else. I still ate half of it though; why waste good chocolate? I betted it wasn't cheap. Wait, what was I saying, he nicked this probably. He don't have that kind of money to waste on _chocolate_. I saved the rest to give to Johnny.

But I had questions still brewing in my head. Since six o'clock this morning, actually. Maybe Two-Bit had answers, although I didn't know how reliable he was, being Two-Bit an' all. But I was being serious, he would be too. He ain't always a fool. I started running. It only took me a few minutes to get past the lot and after that just a few more to reach the Curtis' house. Two-Bit's house didn't have a TV, even though his mom was plenty nice and kept telling him they were getting one. She'd been saying that for a good five years now.

I wrenched the door open, panting a little. Two-Bit and Pony just looked up real quick and darted back to the TV. Johnny just kept looking out the window, muttering a quiet 'hey'. I shrugged.

"Two-Bit, hey, can I talk to you?" I asked quietly. He waved me away. "Hey. _Hey_. Two-Bit," I looked at my watch. I had maybe a good hour until I had to go to Buck's. I shuddered at the thought. Then I laughed. A month ago, I would have been excited as hell, but now it was just a dull anticipation. Pony shushed me.

"Wait until the break."

I waited. Man, I thought for sure that I would be tearing the Curtis' house apart from my waiting, but somehow I managed to keep myself together. Two-Bit made me wait through all the breaks too though, the liar, so I just sat down and watched that damn mouse with them. It wasn't such a bad show, just too, I don't know, not something I would watch for fun. It was a half an hour later until he even moved, let alone pried his eyes off of the set. I guess that's what happens where you get to the point of Mickey Mouse withdrawal.

"You done now, you stupid hood?"

"Yeah. What did you want to talk about?" What _did_ I want to talk about? Was it even important? He didn't wait, but got up and shoved me outside roughly. If he wasn't my friend, I'd have beat him 'til he was black an blue for shovin' me around. You just don't do that to Dallas. He stuck his hands in his pockets, hunching over a little bit, somehow looking sullen while smiling. I don't know how this kid did it.

I stuck my hand in my jacket pocket and looked out at the street. They lived on a nice, quiet street for the most part, lotsa trees and junk like that. I looked back at the house, and jumped a little bit, because I saw Pony and Johnny looking over at us through the window. Their eyes widened and I mouthed some nasty things to them, which got them scooting back around.

"Shoot, then."

I didn't know how to start. Still not looking over to him, I began to mumble. Of course, it didn't make sense, but I tried, I really did.

Do you like me? I thought of saying that, but that was too forward. And plus, Dally don't say shit like that. Ever. I hated being flustered, it never happened much; I was always the calm one; the cold one. I opened my mouth but Two-Bit beat me to it.

"I hate you Dallas. No, you shut up and wait until I say I'm done. I hate getting angry. This ain't about you taking away my Mickey Time," I tried not to laugh at this, "Or you not saying anything right now, or for any other times you done something real dumb. I hate you for making me like you even in the slightest bit." He had so little emotion in his voice, I didn't even think that funny guy Two-Bit could come to this. I'd always thought he was _always_ happy. Not happy per se, but light.

"Two-Bit, I hate the fact that I like Soda at all," I wasn't turned to him, so I don't know what reaction he had to me not mentioning him. That was real cold of me. "I don't want to look weak, Two-Bit, I really don't. The guys –"

"And since when have you cared what others think of you? We talked about this already Dallas. You're an idiot." I turned to him, hurt and sadness seeping into my hard eyes.

"I'm supposed to be tough Two-Bit, unbreakable. I can't be respected if I'm broken." He shook his head at me, not looking me in the eyes.

"Dally, I-I'm through playin' around with you. _You_ don't want to be broken; I don't want you to be broken, but _hell_ man, it don't mean you can just toy around with others and break their hearts. You won't be weak if you just do what you want. Weak is doing what you are now, and that's hiding yourself. You're not the same."

"Well, neither are you."

"Is that my fault for being led on like this? If you don't want me, don't keep dragging me around behind you. Please, I'd like just to be let alone for a while."

I think he took it well. He never saw my fist come at him. It was a straight shot, sharper than an ace, and stronger than anything I'd ever landed, be it a Soc's jaw, or at a fellow Grease rumble. I was panting, and I immediately felt bad. Two-Bit was still crouched down holding his jaw. I saw his chest heaving once, twice, and he slowly rose himself back up. He looked me square in the eye, and then his gaze turned blank.

"Two-Bit, I'm sorry, really I –"

"Fuck, Dally. Just go. You know what? _I'll_ go." I turned back to the street as he slunk away like a shadow. The quiet street didn't having its bright glamour anymore, but just a sharp realization of what we really had. Nothing, that's what. A tiny house, shitty cars, we got used to it, but sometimes it got to you. When had we even started to argue with each other? When had he actually gotten upset at me and snapped? Just under an hour ago he was smiling, hell, he even gave me chocolate. "You're not the same," just kept replaying over and over in my head. I'm not the same? _I'm_? Me? Naw, _he's_ the one who's changed.

The door opened quietly and closed. Quiet, real quiet footsteps came down the rickety stairs.

"Yeah?" I said dully. Someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned, and bleakly smiled. I was expecting it to be Johnny, what with his quiet ways of moving and all, but it was Soda. Just the perfect person to see right now, I thought sarcastically. I think it showed on my face, because he backed away.

"He was right you know. You shouldn't carry him around. It's just a real trouble to you and him. And me," he blushed. "But not in...I just feel bad...it's not really nice..."

"I get it."

"I'm sorry. You goin' anywhere tonight?"

"Yeah. Could we walk down to Buck's and tell him I can't come though? I don't want Shepard waiting for me if I'm not going to show up." The streets got some glimmer back to them, becoming slightly brighter in the growing dark. It's funny like that. Brighter when it's getting darker. Just like what happened now. My day went from content, to a frenzied argument, and now to a quiet peace in the dark. It got brighter, even though it had darkened. I sighed, still not understanding, or completely adjusting to the fact that everything had happened so quickly and choppily. I was still confused. I put my arm around Soda's shoulder for a fleeting moment, squeezing just a little, and then putting it back in my pocket.

"Aw man, I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Shut up kid. You won't be half alive tomorrow after I've finished with you tonight."

--

**A/N: It's not done, I swear. Even though this seems like an ending point, it would be a pretty crappy one. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
